Today consumers have different ways to purchase goods or services from a particular merchant. For example, goods and services may be purchased from the merchant remotely over the Internet or may be purchased in person at a store operated by the merchant. The transaction data received through these different payment processes can be different. For example, the merchant may receive tokenized transaction data in an Internet transaction while the same merchant may receive non-tokenized transaction data when a transaction is conducted at the merchant's store.
“Tokenized data” may be data that is derived from real transaction data. Tokenized data obscures the real data such that the real data is not compromised if the tokenized data is fraudulently obtained. While the use of tokenized data obscures the real transaction data and is an effective way to combat fraud, the use of tokenized data presents other problems. For example, because the tokenized data is obscured, it is difficult if not impossible for the merchant to correlate the tokenized data to other transaction data that it may have. As an illustration, a merchant may wish to correlate a transaction that is represented by tokenized data to other transactions that are not represented by tokenized data to perform marketing or fraud analytics. By doing so, the merchant can review, analyze and/or process transaction data regardless of its original form.
Embodiments of the present invention solve these problems and other problems individually and collectively.